


Masked Flirtations

by Jathis



Series: Belly Dancer [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Dancing, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa continues to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Flirtations

"Be careful, Ben."

He turned to look at his mother, offering her a confused smile and a shake of his head. "Be careful about what, mother?"

Leia gave him a knowing look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If the General learns who you are..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ben!" He winced, falling silent. She sighed, "you're just like your father. You enjoy dancing on the edge of danger before pulling back at the last minute. I only ask that you make sure you don't fall."

Ben smiled, hugging her close. "I promise, mommy."

***

Hux watched as the masked dancer moved his hips rapidly, arms over his head as the music started to swell and speed up along with his body. The silver bells rang out loud and clear, the sound haunting him at night whenever his mind wandered to the masked dancer again.

He accepted the drink from the General as he stepped off of the stage, sweat dripping down his chest and stomach. "Does the Order not need you, General?" he teased.

"Who are you?" Hux asked.

"I am a dancer."

"A name."

"Call me Kylo if you must call me something."

Hux snorted. "Why so secretive?"

"Why so inquisitive?" Ben leaned forward, letting his lips brush over the other's cheek. He smiled at him, eyes locking with Hux's. "You'll be back to see me again. I look forward to it, General." With that he was gone, plucking information about the First Order from the unknowing man's head.


End file.
